Pardonne-moi
by annacat-13
Summary: Et si Tony n'avait pas trouvé l'élément chimique pour remplacer le palladium, qu'aurai t'il dit aux autres avengers ? Cela se passe après Avengers 1 mais le film Iron man 2 n'ai pas pris en compte, l'histiore se passe quelque temps après l'attaque des Chitauris.


**Bonjour, voici ma première fanfiction, j'espère quelle vous plaira, laissez un commentaire pour me faire par de votre avis. Bonne lecture**

 **Désolée s'il y a des fautes.**

Cela se passe après le film Avengers 1, mais Tony n'a pas trouvé l'élément chimique pour remplacer le palladium dans le ARC .

 **Pardonne-moi**

Bruce:

 _Salut Brucie,_ Bruce était dans son labo et avait mis la clé USB que lui avait donné Jarvis. Quand il mit la clé une vidéo apparue sur son écran, Tony Stark le salua. _Si tu vois cette vidéo ça veut dire que je me trouve dans ton labo… Et pas en super état.._ Bruce une rire triste en effet Tony ne se trouvait pas dans un super état comme il disait. _Alors voilà, mon pote tu dois m'en vouloir à mort pour ne t'avoir rien dit, et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir.. Mais ne t'en veux pas ce n'est pas ta faute, c'était mon choix._ Tony avait les yeux qui brillaient à travers la vidéo et Bruce pleurait déjà _. Alors je t'en supplie ne te détruis pas de tout façon tu n'aurais pu rien faire le palladium n'avait déjà empoisonné… Je savais qu'après mon kidnapping je n'allais pas tardé à mourir._ Tony pleurait lui aussi et sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus qu'il parlait _. Tu veux que je te dises un secret, je crois qu'en fait je ne suis jamais sorti vivant de cette grotte je crois que je mort avec Ynsen. Alors voila c'est la fin mon pote, mon bro de science,_ Tony et Bruce eurent un sourire tendre pour ses mots, _prend soin de Tasha je suis sûr que vous finirez ensemble ! Embrasse pour moi le géant vert et dit lui que Iron est désolé mais il pas eu le choix… Je suis désolé… Je t'aime mon pote, mon bro._ La voix de l'ingénieur se cassa sur ce dernier mot et se fut le noir sur l'écran. Bruce se redressa en pleurant, se dirigea vers l'ingénieur étendu sur sa table, il lui fit un bisou sur le front et lui dit « ne t'en fait pas je prendrai soin de Natasha, le géant vert et très triste d'avoir perdu son seul ami… Je t'aime aussi mon bro… »

Bruce sorti de son labo et alla dans l'atelier du génie.

Natasha:

 _Natasha Romanoff,_ Tony eut un petit rire en disant le nom, elle, elle regardait l'écran comme si elle allait le briser quand le regardant. _J'imagine trop ta tête, dommage que Jarvis ne peut pas m'envoyer des photos,_ il parti dans un éclat de rire puis il redevient sérieux, _je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir que tu dois de dire que je ne suis qu'un sale fils de riche trop faible pour affronter la réalité, et tu as raison, tu as toujours raison, quand je suis passé par le trou noir j'ai vu des choses horrible des choses que je ne voulait pas voir, des choses que je n'étais pas prêt à voir._ Il s'arrêta quelques secondes reprit son souffle, tout comme elle, _je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais tu es la seule femme de ce groupe la seule qui réussi à nous souder, alors je te le demande n'abandonne pas ne laisse pas tomber, ne sois pas comme moi, soit forte_ … _Protège-les…_ Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues du génie, _Je suis désolé Nat, do svidaniya_ (adieu), _je t'aime_. Il posa sa main sur la caméra, et elle mit la sienne sur l'écran d'ordinateur qui se trouve dans sa chambre. La vidéo s'éteignit et la russe pleura en laissant sa main sur l'écran. Puis elle alla dans l'atelier.

Clint:

 _Hawkeye, j'ai toujours trouvé ce nom ridicule,_ l'ingénieur ricana, _sans vouloir te blesser bien sûr,_ il lui fit un clin d'œil, Clint ricana lui aussi même si ses yeux étaient embué de larmes. _Tu sais, tu es le seul qui réussissait à me faire rire, il faut dire qu'on avait le même humour et d'après Nat on avait tout les deux cinq d'âge mental, tu étais aussi le seul à voir mes crises de panique après mon retour du trou noir, après tout on t'appelle pas œil de faucon pour rien! Je crois que tu as été un petit frère pour moi_ Tony avait encore les larmes qui coulaient, il se les essuya, _putain j'en ai marre de chialer comme une gonzesse, les mecs je crois que vous êtes les seuls à m'avoir fait chialer comme ça, avec mon paternel évidemment._ Il marqua une pose c'était toujours dur pour lui de parler de son père à quelqu'un d'autre même s'il parlait à une caméra! Clint rigola en essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots, c'est un agent secret, merde ! Mais c'est trop dur il venait de se rendre compte que Tony est son ami, et il vient tout juste de perdre cet ami.. _Enfin bref, tu sais j'ai jamais aimé les embrassades les au revoir baveux et tout se qui va avec mais là je donnerai tout pour pouvoir te coller un gros bisou baveux. Je suis désolé, adieu œil de faucon porte toi bien, et emmerde toujours Cap et Fury pour moi… Au revoir mon ami, je t'aime…_ Clint ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'écran s'éteindre, il se retourna, les larmes coulèrent abondamment et avant de passer la porte de sa chambre pour aller se recueillir dans l'atelier, il dit « je t'aime aussi mon frère ».

Steve:

 _Le meilleur pour la fin,_ Tony rigola, mais d'un rire forcé et plein de tristesse, Steve lui pleurait déjà toutes les larmes de son corps alors que le génie n'avait même pas encore commencer son message, mais tout ça lui rappeler le jour où il avait perdu son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas revire ça… _J'aimerai revenir sur notre « relation », dès le début je ne t'ai pas aimé, parce que tu le faisait ressortir tous mes défauts, et surtout mon père a passé toute sa vie à te rechercher au lieu de passer du temps avec moi, il t'a toujours préféré à moi, et j'étais jaloux car tu es captain perfect, et je comprend mon père moi aussi je t'aurai préféré à moi._ Steve fut très triste que Tony ai une aussi mauvaise opinion de lui. _Ensuite après le trou noir tu es le premier que j'ai vu, le premier que j'ai reconnu et tu m'as souri, un vrai sourire et ça ma fait chaud au coeur et puis petit à petit j'ai eu des sentiments différents envers toi, je ne te regardais plus colle Bruce ou Clint, et ça m'a fait peur, maintenant je m'en veux de n'a voir rien fait car j'aurai voulu savoir, on se serait sûrement étripé quelque fois, mais je pense que j'aurai pu être heureux avec toi, mais c'est trop tard, mais je me dit que j'ai peut-être bien fait de ne rien te dire car sinon je pense que tu souffrirais plus, je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais été doué avec les sentiments. Si je te fais souffrir je suis désolé. Je sais je n'en ai pas le droit mais j'aimerai que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi, je voudrai que tu prennes soin de Dum-E, il est un peu stupide mais il t'aime bien et je sais qu'il te sera fidèle, je voudrai aussi que tu donne les clés USB à Rhodey, Pepper et Thor elles sont sur mon bureau. Jarvis continuera à vous servir comme majordome mais comme je.. je ne suis plus là il risque de ne pas toujours vous obéir. J'ai détruit tout les ARC et le mien et inutilisable comme personne ne fera des armes avec. Dit à Fury que s'il veut il peut récupérer toute mes armures mais elle ne marcherons plus avec l'ARC._

 _Prend soin de l'équipe, Steve il ont besoin de toi, il est le leader, le chef ne les abandonne pas. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir tu peux me haïr, me détester, mais ne t'en veux, pardonne-toi… Je suis désolé adieu… J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonnera.. Je t'aime Steve. Pardonne-moi._ Steve se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura. Il pleura un moment puis il releva la tête, regarda l'écran désormais éteint et il dit « Je t'aime aussi Tony » , il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans l'atelier, il trouva les trois autres vengeurs, ils pleuraient dans les bras des autres. Steve regarda le plafond comme s'il s'adressait à Jarvis sauf qu'il dit « Je prendrai soin d'eux, je te le promet, Tony je te pardonne », il alla voir les autres pour pleurer avec eux Dum-E arriva et se colla au Captain qui lui prit la pince et la serra avec force.

Chacun pleurait soit, un bro, soit un ami, soit un frère, soit un créateur, soit un amour perdu à jamais.


End file.
